


The Spanking of Serena Williams

by gamerman1902



Series: RPF Spanking Stories [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Serena Williams - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Carrying, Corporal Punishment, Dominance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Orgasm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/pseuds/gamerman1902
Summary: Serena doesn't want to lose to another unworthy opponent. She calls on an old rival to keep her focused and punish her daily. Contains lots of spanking





	

Maria Sharapova had felt so empty when the sport she loved had been taken away from her. She was no longer able to compete in any tournaments for two long years. She didn’t know what to do with her time until she got a call from an unexpected person. It was Serena Williams who had lost a string of Opens and at the Olympics asking for help. She had gotten lazy and stagnant so she had reached out to Maria to provide some much needed punishment for her. Serena had to ensure she would never lose to an unworthy opponent again. So Maria had moved down to Florida and visited Serena every week for a daily dose of discipline. The slender Russian woman now towered over Serena. She was an astonishing 6 foot 2, taller than the vast majority of women. Serena certainly wasn’t short at 5 foot 9 but she looked small compared to Maria. Maria now stood waiting for Serena who walked in with her voluptuous big butt sticking out in a tight pair of grey Nike leggings while her ample breasts popped out of a tight white tank top. Maria wore a black T Shirt that hugged her body and a pair of matching black shorts that revealed her tanned and toned legs.

“So Serena are you ready for your punishment?” Maria asked in her seductive Russian accent. “You have been a very lazy girl and you have to train hard or else you will disappoint again.” Serena looked down as the taller woman came closer to her. Maria pulled up a high stool and grabbed Serena by her wrist. The ebony tennis star didn’t struggle as the Russian sat on the high stool and placed her hand in between Serena’s legs. She moved Serena to her side and could feel Serena getting wet through her leggings. Serena was a playful girl, twerking and showing off her ample butt but during punishment time things were more serious. Maria squeezed Serena’s crotch and gave it a few taps so Serena would utter the words.

“I’m ready for my spanking Mistress. Please punish me.” Serena begged. With that Maria lifted Serena up by her crotch and pulled her over her lap. Maria still had great strength even without playing tennis. Serena’s whole body was usually off the floor during a spanking simply due to the height difference but the high stool made it so that Serena was dangling even further off the floor. Serena needed this punishment and would not struggle. Maria grabbed both of Serena’s gorgeous butt cheeks and pushed them together. She then began rubbing them together in an up and down motion so they grinded against each other. The taller woman couldn’t resist running her hand up and down Serena’s muscular legs. She pinched Serena’s upturned bottom causing her to yelp. Serena started dry humping Maria’s leg as the beautiful Russian smacked Serena’s bottom with ferocity and quickness. The smacks came rapid fire and with great force as Maria alternated between each globe of flesh and pounded them with precise hits. Maria had grown into a rapid fire spanker as the sounds of Maria’s hard palm making contact with Serena’s upturned bottom covered only by her tight grey leggings became louder. The fabric of her leggings looked like it was about to rip open at any time trying to hold Serena’s massive butt in check under the stress of a severe punishment. Serena’s globes of flesh wildly jiggled and bounced up and down each time Maria’s flat palm struck them.

“I hope that this will teach you to always train and respect your opponent” Maria lectured. Serena’s legs began to shake as the tennis star began to grind and wiggle in Maria’s lap as the spanking began to really get to her. Her burning mounds of flesh caused tears to swell up in her eyes as Maria would now lightly spank Serena’s right cheek to produce a massive jiggle and keep on smacking it harder and harder. Serena’s right cheek reacted to the hardest hit with a glorious bounce back that saw it bounce wildly and jiggle as pain pulsed through it. Maria gave the same treatment to Serena's left cheek, starting out light to get a jiggle going before increasing the strength of her smacks so the cheeks would bounce back and bounce all around as if it had a mind of it’s own. Serena gritted her teeth as she fought back tears all while continuing to buck her hips in Maria’s lap. Maria promptly pulled down Serena’s grey leggings and had some trouble taking them off as her butt was massive. She was able to pull them off Serena's muscular legs as she only wore a grey thong and grey socks from the waist down.

“Ohh ma'am the cool air on my bare butt feels so good. Please can I get a break?” Serena cooed. Maria answered by spanking Serena's bared cheeks with renewed vigor. This caused Serena to help as she pouted with her arms crossed over her disciplinarian's lap. Each cheek seemed to quake and jiggle wildly as that hard palm of Maria’s continued to hammer down on Serena's cheeks. Maria began to use both her hands to smack both of Serena's globes of flesh simultaneously. This produced and even more out of control and dramatic jiggle not to mention a louder sound of palm meeting soft flesh. Maria looked like she was smacking a pair of bouncy brown bongos as the cheeks produced a glorious flapping sound that echoed throughout the mansion. Maria giggled as she continued to beat Serena's bouncy cheeks without mercy. 

Meanwhile Serena was sniffling and trying not to start bawling. Maria pulled up on Serena's thong making it disappear further up her butt. It lodged itself in between her pussy crack causing the meat of her pussy to become exposed. Maria noticed this and pinched Serena's pussy which was pouring out sweet juices all over Maria's leg. The Russian pulled up harder on the wedgie causing the lower part of her body to lift off of Maria's lap as she observed the juices dropping down on her wet leg. Serena was embarrassed to say the least. Maria them delivered a few hard smacks to make Serena's legs shake. The force of the smacks made her booty bounce back as Serena's legs were shaking. Serena's legs shook uncontrollably as the tennis star let out a huge moan of pleasure and pain. Maria let go of the thing causing Serena's lower body to drop back down on Maria's leg in a puddle of Serena's own sweet love juice. Maria pulled Serena's soaking wet thong down. Serena was now naked from the waist down except for her socks.

“Ma'am my pussy on your bare skin… I… oh God ahh so wet.” Serena cried passionately. Serena had begun to grow more and more aroused by the contact of her bared, shaved pussy with Maria's lap. Maria's bare thighs rubbing up against Serena's bared pussy was a match made in heaven. Maria harshly pinched Serena's sore left cheek as she squirmed wildly and cried out in response. Maria then pinched her right cheek and tears began to escape Serena's eyes. Serena squirmed and grinded her bared genitals all over Maria's bare lap. Maria quickly grabbed Serena's breast and have it a nice squeeze as she rubbed the girl's back to calm her down. Maria resumed spanking Serena as she again cried out. Serena pulled herself further into Maria's lap viciously humping the Russians beautiful legs with juices pouring out of her pussy. What a mess. Maria stuck her thumb into Serena's tight little butt hole. The tennis star quickly surged forward as she spread her legs farther apart so Maria could continue laying down a firm smack on each cheek. Maria was delighted as her thumb brushed up against Serena’s two jiggling butt cheeks as she kept her thumb firmly inside Serena's anus while spanking her.

Serena was now crying out and bucking wildly kicking her spread legs up and down. Maria spread her legs apart a little and grabbed Serena's right leg to put it through the gap she had created. She removed her thumb from Serena's anus then shut her legs back together trapping Serena's leg underneath her own and forcing Serena to turn over on her right side instead of her stomach. Maria and Serena's legs were now interlocked with each other and this new position allowed Serena to scissor with Maria. Serena's naked genitals were now brushing against the fabric that covered Maria's crotch. This felt so much better since Maria had made Serena completely shave her pussy. She felt like a teenage girl experiencing her first sexual rush.

“Oh yes ma'am. Yes ma'am! Please just stop spanking. Let me scissor please ahhh.” Serena screamed as she quickly grew excited with this new position and began to grind her soaking wet pussy against Maria's crotch. Maria let out a deep moan as she kept on smacking Serena's already bruised cheeks at a incredibly quick pace. Maria's palm had grown red from smacking Serena's butt so much. As for Serena's butt, it just kept on bouncing back right into the palm of Maria causing the flesh to keep on darkening. Serena climaxed all over Maria's after the dry scissoring and the tennis player was truly exhausted. Maria looked at her palm and realized she had gone really overboard with this spanking. She looked down at Serena who had been crying her eyes out but was still smiling. Maria immediately went into aftercare mode.

“There easy girl. Easy. That's a good girl. Stay nice and still. I've got you from here.” Maria assured. The beautiful Russian rubbed Serena's back as her legs shook wildly from one final discharge. Serena had experienced her best climax and one of her only ones. Maria stopped pinning down Serena's right leg and let the girl get readjusted into the original OTK position. Serena dangled, her full weight on Maria's lap, which had become absolutely soaked with Serena's love juices as well as Maria's own juices soaking through her shorts. Maria poured oil on the limp Serena's body and began to gently rub it in. The cool oil made Serena moan in relief as it sank into her flaming hot bottom. As Maria gently rubbed and squeezed her big butt, Serena gingerly attempted to move around but was exhausted. Her sore butt wouldn't let her sit for a week at least and her pussy was throbbing with pleasure. Maria had made it absolutely swollen. Serena just lied over Maria's lap for five more minutes. In reality she didn't really want to leave her new disciplinarian's lap. Maria saw she was in no position to get up so she gently flipped Serena over in her lap and stared at her colleagues face. She had a big smile but looked absolutely exhausted.

“I won't let you down Maria. Keep going hard on me. I promise my next Open victory is for you” Serena exclaimed drowsily. Maria kissed her on the head in response. Serena looked about ready to fall asleep so Maria cradled Serena in her arms as she got off the high stool. She then put Serena down to flip her over her shoulder. With Serena secured in a nice ots carry, Maria examined the damage. Her pussy was soaked and her butt was beat. Maria gave Serena a few lovetaps as she picked up Serena's soiled clothes and walked to Serena's bedroom. Maria quickly threw the soiled clothes in the laundry bin before gently putting Serena down on the bed. There was no way Maria was going to struggle trying to fit that big butt in some new leggings so she let Serena sleep naked and put the blankets over her while she left her latest session with Serena.


End file.
